


A Shocking Revenge

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Series: ColdFlashAtom [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A touching their forehead to Person B’s whenever B tries to act tough/scary. The result is Person B turning redder than a tomato, breaking their facade.-taken from otpdisaster on tumblr</p><p>I made it an OT3 thing though</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shocking Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Comes after Flower Petals, skipping the wedding that I have yet to write.

Len glared at the nervous hotel receptionist and crossed his arms. They had been trying to get a single bed room for fifteen minutes now and the receptionist couldn’t wrap her bigoted head around the fact that three men want one room, with one bed, to share.

 

“I want to talk to you manager,” Len drawled and the receptionist scampered off. He was seething and of he didn’t get room in the next ten seconds he was going to shoot someone. Beside him Barry burst out laughing and through the peals of laughter Len could make out something about him sounding like a PTA mom. At least Barry was having fun on their honeymoon. Finally the receptionist came back with a manager. Maybe now they’d get somewhere.

 

The manager turned out to be worse than the receptionist and even went so far as to say, “This is a respectable five star hotel, not a brothel. We don’t want your kind here.” Barry immediately stopped laughing and made eye contact with Ray. They each grabbed an arm and quickly escorted Len out of the building before he could do something that would get him arrested.

 

They didn’t stop guiding Len away from the hotel until they reached an alleyway that was secluded. Barry made eye contact with Ray again and they had a quick silent conversation before Barry zipped away, saying he was off to find a more accepting hotel.

 

As soon as Barry was gone Len lost his cool. He started cussing and threatening to go back and destroy the entire building and he kicked a wall hard, making Ray wince, it had to hurt.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ray grabbed both of Len’s hands, pulling his focus back to him, “Len, it’s gonna be okay.”

 

“But-” Ray cut Len’s tirade off by gently resting his forehead against Len’s, quieting him. Len blushed slightly and closed his eyes, letting himself relax against Ray. They stood like that, matching their breathing into a calm rate, until Barry appeared again and they broke apart to look at him.

 

“Okay, so I found a better hotel and I got some revenge,” Ray and Len’s eyes widened, taking in the sight of Barry covered in what appeared to be a thick layer of drywall dust, “I may have gotten a little carried away, though.”

 

“What did you do?!” Ray and Len asked in unison.

 

“I may have punched a subliminal message in the shape of a dick into their wall… on each floor.”


End file.
